


The Last

by otomiyatickles



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Karasuno, Light Angst, Tickling, playful tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:19:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: The third years are preparing… Preparing for their final practice with the guys. It hurts Daichi a lot and he isn’t in the best mood. Suga knows how to change this, and Asahi is glad to help!





	The Last

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 8/2/'17.  
> 

It was quiet, empty. More than usual. More than ever. 

“Daichi?” Daichi blinked his eyes quickly when Suga’s voice shook him awake, and he looked at his fellow third-years. They were sitting in a tiny circle on the floor, in the middle of the gym. Just them.

“Ah, yes. Sorry, spacing out there.” He added an awkward giggle to that, but he could notice the look of concern on his friends’ faces. Still, they continued.

“So, what I was saying. Each of us a different activity then? Sounds good to me,” Suga said. Asahi nodded and Daichi followed - absentmindedly.

It was just the three of them in the gym this time. No running footsteps from their hyper first year duo. No shouting second years. Not even Kiyoko was there, she had something to attend but she left them a list of ideas to brainstorm to make their final practice a special one. Their  _final_  practice…

Daichi tried to swallow away the lump in his throat At last it had come to this. Time had turned itself against him. How could it be the end already?

“A food relay hm? Volleyball and food? Sounds good Asahi!” Daichi tried to focus on the conversation again and quickly nodded in approval. He had vaguely registered that the idea was that each of them would personally organize a special activity to make their final practice together memorable. 

“Yes, I think they’ll love that,” Asahi said. Such a sweetheart. Daichi smiled and he wished he had listened to Asahi’s full idea - it sounded hilarious, but before he could ask more, Suga turned to him. 

“Daichi, what will you do?” he asked. Daichi gaped at them and laughed awkwardly.

“I’m not sure,” he said. Just  _thinking_ about something that marked their goodbye made him anxious already. Suga smirked knowingly. Yeah, he probably saw right through him. All of them knew Daichi hated to leave. How he dreaded this day. They all did, but as the captain, it felt like leaving behind his family. Wasn’t that weird?

“At least I know  _my_ activity,” Suga continued when Daichi didn’t come up with any input. 

“Yeah? What?” Daichi could hear Asahi ask as his own thoughts drifted away again, and he was vaguely aware of Suga getting up and walking around them as to demonstrate something.

“Well..” Suga’s voice suddenly sounded from behind him, and it was the touch of both Suga’s hands landing on his shoulders that pulled him back to earth entirely.

“I will let them -” A poke in one side, and Daichi gasped out, moving to the other side where Suga’s other hand was waiting for him to make that exact move, resulting in another poke.

“Su–” Daichi gasped, but then all ten of Suga’s fingers wiggled up his sides and he choked on a giggle.

“- let them hear our captain’s  _beautiful_ laughter!” More pressure was added, and Daichi was now being tickled without mercy. He barked out a couple of hysterical laughs and fell to the side, against Asahi who still sat there, smirking at them in surprise.

“HAha Sugahaha don’t!” Daichi twisted and squirmed, bending forward and throwing himself backwards hysterically while his hands clenched Asahi’s shoulder and pulled.

“HE-hehehelp Ahahasahi!” Suga was now kneeling next to him and attacking him fiercely with poking and prodding fingers, sometimes a tweak of his side, sometimes a hand spidering its fingers across his tummy. Daichi wheezed and bent his head against Asahi’s shoulder who was laughing at them sweetly. 

True, only Suga ever heard him laugh like this, and only in the exact same kind of situations. It wasn’t that Daichi didn’t like to laugh. He wasn’t even a gloomy person. He just didn’t quite often, not if it wasn’t for this guy seeking out his worst tickle spots that could make him laugh louder than ever.

“It’s okay Asahi! Daichi’s asking you to help!” Suga laughed through Daichi’s own hysterical laughing fit, and he winked at their flustered friend who was just not used to this laughing fest - coming from their very own captain and third year buddy.

“Ah, right!” Asahi moved back a little and Daichi lost his balance when the shoulder he was leaning on disappeared, and he collided with the floor while Suga was still hunting him down and forcing the most embarrassing laughs and giggles out of him. 

The next moment, he felt two big, warm hands grab him under his armpits and pull him halfway onto Asahi’s lap, and he flailed and thrashed hysterically. Suga sat down on his thighs and clawed at his tummy.

“That’s it Asahi!” Suga encouraged once Daichi was fully trapped by their strong friend, and Daichi could feel nervous tingles in his stomach from feeling so helpless.

“NOhoho- not h-hehehelping!” Daichi squealed, and he threw his head back into Asahi’s lap when Suga scribbled his fingers all over his tummy. Arching his back, he tried to swat those devious hands away with trembling arms, but Asahi’s fingers that wiggled around in his armpits made him wrap his arms around his chest uselessly, his upper arms squeezing against his body tightly and trapping Asahi’s hands in his armpits..

“Even I didn’t know he could laugh like this. I think you thought of a good activity, Suga!” Asahi joked, continuing to tickle Daichi’s armpits. 

“Right?” Suga said, and Daichi let out a loud “PFFFttt!!” when Suga suddenly squeezed his way down his ribs, sides and  _woop_ towards his hips. He bucked and squirmed, but not only could tickles make his body go weak - he was also pinned down by these two strong fellow sporters. Not a chance.

“GUh- GAhaha  _guuuys_!” Blushing heavily, Daichi arched his back again, his legs kicking and his arms making a few other useless attempts at stopping them.

“I like how he’s so sensitive. You wouldn’t say that at first glance,” Asahi said, quite seriously, and he suddenly moved his hands out of Daichi’s armpits and clawed at his ribcage. Suga was still squeezing his hips and sometimes spidering his fingers across his stomach - driving him  _crazy_ and mad with laughter.

“GUYHahhaha guys I can’t breaaahehehethe!” Daichi protested loudly. He could barely hear himself, the sound of his own laughter echoing through the empty gym was just  _overwhelming_. 

His forever flailing hands finally managed to catch a hold of Suga’s fingers that were just aiming for his hypersensitive stomach again, and he clenched his wiggly fingers tightly.

“Stop!” he wheezed out, and Suga paused for a moment. Asahi was still wiggling his fingers up and down his ribcage, lightly pressing into his sensitive flesh through his shirt, which was distracting, and Daichi looked up at Suga through teary eyes.

“Feeling better?” Suga asked, and he grinned that cheeky grin.

“Wh-whahahat?” Daichi asked through giggles, caused by Asahi’s unstopping tickles.

“NOHOHO WAIT!” Suga had suddenly moved his free hand towards his thigh, right under where Suga was sitting on top of him and tickled him there. Daichi jerked heavily and screeched.

“Feeling  _better_ , Daichi?” More thigh tickling, Daichi was hysterical. He let go of Suga’s other hand in his hysteria, which was a mistake since that hand now also did that horrible thing to his thighs.

“AHAHAlright! I’ll stohohohp sulking!” He definitely knew what this was about. They all knew. But could he help it? Well, yes. He  _had_ to, since these two were being brutally merciless.

“Will you really?” Daichi was lying half curled up, still half on top of Asahi and still with Suga on top of him and tickling his helplessly oversensitive bare thighs since those sports shorts were not very useful. Asahi was running his fingers all over his torso wherever they could reach. 

Daichi snorted and hiccupped, tears pricking in his eyes and his chest tightening and tummy aching from laughing.

“YEH-Yehehes!” he gasped out. And they stopped, at last. Daichi panted and rolled the final bit off Asahi’s lap, onto the cold floor and he sighed in relief. Suga finally moved off him, stood up and held out his hand at him with a smile.

“Would’ve expected more stamina from our captain,” he said with a chuckle, and Daichi pushed himself up a little and leaned on his arms as he lifted his head and tiredly looked up at Suga - panting and still giggling a little.

“You’re a dork,” he wheezed, but Suga shook his head and held out his hand more.

“ _You_ are. We won’t be leaving forever. We’ll visit their matches, have reunions, and stalk their social media. Okay?” Daichi smiled, shook his head and finally accepted his hand.

“Yes,” he sighed out, but instead of letting Suga pull him up, he tugged and the setter toppled down on top of him. They rolled, crashed into Asahi, and laughed loudly like a bunch of playful young kids. Especially when Daichi showed Asahi that he wasn’t the only ticklish one, and he took his well-deserved revenge on a squirmy, giggly Suga.

Well, ‘revenge’…? Suga’s tickle attack had given him so much positive energy that it had beaten a big part of his anxiety and depressing feelings. Yes, tickling as a good thing, and he was just giving his friend a portion of the same. Because he knew deep down, they were all feeling sad about leaving.

* * *

_Epilogue_

“THAT WAS FUN!” Hinata choked on his food when he blurted that out with his mouthful, and they all laughed.

“Success, Asahi,” Suga said, poking him with his elbow as they laughed at the success of Asahi’s food relay. 

“Then now on to my turn!” Suga announced, and Daichi tensed up when the setter crept up behind him. His eyes widened in shock, and alarmed and panicked, he backed away - bam against Asahi who grabbed both his arms.

“NO! You guys promised you wouldn’t - nooohoho!” Daichi was already laughing and nothing was even happening yet.

“What?” The first and second years looked at them in confusion as Daichi was wrestled down until he had Suga hovering over him with wiggly fingers.

“The best part of it all. Ever heard our captain’s wonderful  _laugh_?” Suga roared victoriously.

“Not agaahahaain!” 

No minutes later, his laughter again echoed through the gym, and his real nightmare began when a bunch of enthusiastic Kouhai rushed towards them and he got into the worst gang-tickle predicament anyone could ever imagine. Oh well, it sure was a last practice to remember :).


End file.
